1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus in which images of an object to be measured, which are taken by a plurality of objective optical systems, are formed at different positions on an image pickup element provided in an endoscope and in which measurement is performed using the images.
2. Related Art Statement
A first example of a related art endoscope apparatus for use in measurement is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-248806.
In this example, each image taken by a plurality of objective optical systems provided in a distal end of an insertion section is formed as it is on an image pickup element, and correction of optical distortion is performed for each of the optical systems.